


Attracted To Your Magnetism

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Activist Charles Xavier, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Butt Sex, Charles Is a Darling, Charles is not a slut, Erik is emotionally handicapped, First Time Together, Love Confession, M/M, Manhattan, Missionary, Modern verse, Mutant Rights, There are roses, Villain Magneto, light hearted, magneto - Freeform, normal sex, smitten!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feared villain Magneto has been wooing Charles for months now but has never succeeded in his attempts. Trying to get on Charles' good side isn't an easy task when one is often destroying buildings and spewing death threats to the human population of Manhattan. </p><p>Finally, Erik does something right. He sends Charles a bouquet of red roses and Charles turns up at his doorstep, kissing him so hard Erik forgets how to breathe. </p><p>They kiss, they hug, they have sex, and then they both fall deeply in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attracted To Your Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> Magneto isn't a bad person. He's simply dramatic. He saves mutants but often destroys buildings and other things in the process. He's not cold-hearted, simply unskilled in social situations and emotionally disconnected as a person.
> 
> One day, he meets young mutant activist Charles Xavier and finds himself thoroughly swept away by gorgeous blue eyes and full red lips. He decides then that he'd do whatever it takes to make Charles his.
> 
> In this story, Charles had previously met Erik on the Manhattan bridge once. There'd been an accident on the bridge and the truck had started to tip over. Beside it, there was a car with children still stuck inside. Magneto had saved them, despite them being normal civilians, despite them being mere humans. Which was when Charles fell in love with Magneto.

Magneto hated Xavier. He absolutely loathed him, despised him so much he could wreck the Eiffel tower just to show how furiously upset he was with Charles Xavier, could destroy the New York bridge to make Charles understand that he was not a good man, that he was a god damned villain and he would remain that way. He did do the former, only to twist it back into shape before the sun rose. The latter he wasn’t quite able to do. Not when there were other fellow mutants using it to cross between lands. He would never think of harming them.

Either ways, the fact still remained. Magneto hated Charles Xavier. He’d even made a public announcement about it, calling Charles out on his cowardly ways when they could have been so much more, could have made the world a better place, starting with Manhattan. Except, Charles was a good man. Whilst Erik had no qualms hurting humans if said humans harmed his own people, Charles would rather no one got hurt at all.

They had different views and beliefs. And when Erik had asked for Charles to join him, Charles had politely smiled and declined his offer, choosing to start his own campaign and go down the path of the righteous. If Erik were honest, he felt more than a little insulted by Charles’ rejection. At least the man was kind enough to write Erik a letter about it instead of publicly announcing his decision.

After Erik had read the contents of the letter, he most definitely did not sulk at home for a good few days. And if he did, well, he had the right to. Charles had rejected him! That wasn’t a very nice thing to do. Erik had been polite when he’d asked Charles to join him. He had even kept from destroying the city for a couple of weeks. That alone should’ve been enough of a proposal.

Whatever. It wasn’t as if Magneto needed Charles Xavier. Magneto didn’t need anyone. Erik however, _craved_ Charles. But Charles did not reciprocate his feelings. Charles didn’t even respond to the bouquet of roses Erik sent to his place. The beautiful bouquet of red roses Erik had spent so many long hours hand picking at the floral shop until the florist had glared daggers at him and finally kicked him out five minutes before closing time.

Well, that was that.

Or so Erik thought it would be. Because the next day after he had resolutely made up his mind about this, Charles had turned up at his doorstep with the brightest grin Erik had ever seen on the telepath’s face, as though Charles had finally discovered how the two species might co-exist with each other and desperately needed to share this piece of news. That, or he was here to laugh and rub it in Erik’s face. But Charles did neither, only pouncing onto Erik and pulling him in by his shirt to crash their lips together in a forceful kiss. Erik blinked, making a muffled sound of surprise against Charles' lips.

They stayed like this for a long moment. Erik couldn’t find it in himself to do anything about it, his mind hadn’t caught up to the fact that Charles really was here, with him, in his apartment, kissing him. Well, not really kissing, Charles was simply pressing their lips together while Erik had his hands in the air, completely avoidant of putting them on any part of Charles. He wasn’t sure he was supposed to. He had a horrible feeling this was a dream, one that might come crashing into pieces the moment Erik did anything stupid like believed Charles was actually real and kissing him. _Kissing_ him!

But then Charles relaxed against him and opened his mouth for Erik and it was perfect. Charles’ lips were as soft as he imagined them to be, sweet tasting, like tea and honey. Erik groaned as Charles melded against him, fingers threading into his hair to tug and pull lightly. The shape of a smile formed against his own mouth and Erik felt such warmth and happiness radiating from Charles. It was glorious.

The kiss was over before it really began. Erik blinked dazedly at Charles who still wore the brightest of smiles on his face. Charles' cheeks were a shade of red, his laughter embarrassed; a contrast to the otherwise bold move.

“You sent me flowers,” Charles said, breathlessly.

“I did,” Erik replied, both confused and delighted that Charles had received them. Then his brows knitted together and he said, “But I sent them two weeks ago. Did you only receive them now?”

Oh god, had the flowers already wilted? Had Charles received a bouquet of brown dead flowers with the leaves crumpled into a sad wilting mess? Erik’s inward panic was promptly picked up by Xavier who quickly fitted himself right under Erik’s chin, their bodies pressed against each other’s. Charles’ arms wound around Erik's waist and his lips painted kisses along his neck. It made Erik sigh and his eyes slid shut. Erik couldn’t decide if he was more aroused or happy. Probably both.

“You did order for them to be sent two weeks back. The person managing the transaction was a young chap who had only just started working for the company. I gather there was a mess up somewhere in between, which would explain the delayed delivery of those lovely roses,” Charles said, content to keep mouthing at the skin along Erik’s throat. Oh bloody hell. Erik couldn’t switch modes fast enough from ‘I am over with Charles Xavier the perfect, smartest, most brilliant mutant ever’ to ‘Charles Xavier is currently in my apartment happily pressing kisses at my neck.’ He almost got a headache from the realization.

“I received them, nonetheless. They were beautiful, Erik. I love them. Thank you so much.” Charles sealed their mouths together again and this time, there was tongue. _Christ –_ he never knew Charles could kiss like that! He never knew Charles would kiss him at all. The tongue sliding into his mouth stroked against his own and Erik felt his knees go weak. A moan escaped him, and it only edged Charles on even more enthusiastically until they were properly snogging, all breathless sighs and quiet hitches of breath, both of their hands on each other now, an unspoken urgency growing in the air between them.

Still, there was one thing Erik hadn’t been sure about and he had to ask now. It was difficult trying to peel Charles away from him. Erik didn’t want to. Charles most definitely didn’t seem in favour of the idea.

“You… I asked for you to join me. You rejected my offer.” Hurt flickered across his face. It was childish, but Erik needed to confirm this. It would be disastrous falling into bed with Charles only to find that this was all a mistake. He wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it. With his hands around Charles’ waist, he squeezed lightly, uncertainty bubbling in his chest.

Charles shook his head at him, chuckling softly. “Oh, Erik. Just because we’re fighting for different causes doesn’t mean I don’t like you. You have your ideals and I have mine. We’re different, but that’s okay. Although, really, I rejected you because that speech you made to the public was highly confusing. I didn’t know if you were threatening me or if you were asking me out. I… well, that’s why I had to decline your offer.”

Fair enough. His speech had been badly worded, he knew. He probably should have made his intentions clearer. Also, Charles not wanting to join his villainous escapades did not mean Charles didn’t want to be with him, did not want to be with Erik Lehnsherr.

“Exactly so,” Charles interjected with a wicked grin. Ah. It would seem the man had picked up the last straying of his thoughts. “Or perhaps I could be your assistant of sorts.”

"Assistant?"

The wink Charles gave Erik, coupled with the scandalous image of Charles in an even more scandalous outfit of silk robes while the telepath laid sprawled over Erik's bed made his eyes widen and his pupils dilate. Charles would be the death of him.

Miraculously, they make it to the bedroom without tumbling over anything hazardous or crashing into the glass table Erik had in the living room. In a moment of vigour, Erik threw Charles onto the bed, and the man landed atop the mattress with a little bounce. There was wild mischief in Charles' eyes, dark and playful. Charles dramatically placed his hand over his forehead and did a horrible rendition of one of those olden type movies where the female lead would be put in perilous situations and there was absolutely nothing to be done except wait for the heroic, often very dashing male lead to swoop in and save the day.

“Oh… Magneto! Save me, please! Dr. Doom has me trapped again and I… Oh… he’s injected me with a drug of his, I feel hot all over… ahh... ” Charles writhed about on the bed, making little whimpering sounds and spreading his legs for Erik in display. Erik's entire face flushed warm as his cock made itself known by growing hard and impatient, arousal filling him heavy. Charles was a damned minx and he played it up all the time, it was ridiculous and highly unfair.

“Stop it,” Erik growled out, climbing on top of Charles as he felt strong thighs grip at his waist to deftly pull him down so that his lower half was rubbing against Charles' groin.

“Why should I? You love it.” Charles flashed him a boyish smile, hardly innocent when his hips were rolling up against Erik’s in such a practiced manner.

Erik groaned, burying his face into the crook of Charles’ neck to bite a mark into the soft pale skin there, finally claiming the famed Charles Xavier for himself.

“Always yours, Erik. I’ve always been yours. Right from the start. Right from that day you saved those children on the bridge,” Charles’ words were nothing more than a whispered breath.

Erik pulled away to look at him incredulously, noting the gentle expression Charles wore. Charles’ laughter was both nervous and shy, and his fingers curled into the front of Erik’s shirt, pulling him in towards him, never wanting to let Erik go.

“You were there?” Erik asked, astonished. He did not remember seeing Charles there. The events of that day was still fresh in his mind but it'd all happened so fast Erik had not paid much attention to the people on the bridge except for those that were in danger.

“My sister and I were in the cab when the accident took place." There was a quick lip-lick from Charles before teeth bit down into the lower lip. “You showed up without your usual gear. No cape, no jacket, just the helmet. I thought you might’ve been on the bridge yourself when the cars collided and the truck started to tip over. There were children in the car. And they would have been crushed if you hadn't showed up. They were humans, and you – you saved them nonetheless.”

The look on Charles’ face, the utter adoration he had for Erik, for the man known only as Magneto then. Erik had never understood the word beautiful, the world had always been a dark place for him, treacherous and grim. Until Charles came into his life, and he’d showed Erik just how beautiful the world could be. More beautiful now that Erik knew Charles.

“You were so brave, Erik. You were brilliant. You _are_ brilliant,” Charles said.

Erik’s eyes felt wet, the backs of them stinging hot. Charles curled his arms around Erik’s neck, pulling Erik down until their bodies were once more fitted together, the warmth of two people being shared. A kiss was placed to Erik’s temple. Erik let Charles do it without so much as a flinch.

When had he become a creature of emotions? To let someone, especially a telepath, into his life so deep that they’d become this? Two pairs of souls intertwined around each other, growing stronger and a core burning brighter with every passing day? Erik couldn’t answer, didn’t want to answer anymore. He kissed Charles again and again, tore their clothes off and made love to Charles as Charles' strong thighs squeezed his waist and the heels of his feet dug into the small of Erik’s back to urge him deeper.

“I love you.” It was Erik that’d said it first. Something he would never have done so half a year ago.

He had always thought his fate was to die alone, broken and forgotten. And here he was with Charles in his arms, rasping out the same three words against the crook of his neck, Erik groaning when Charles clenched tight around him and told him to go faster, harder, that he wanted Erik so much he couldn’t possibly breathe. Charles panted against Erik’s lips as they kissed messily, nails digging indents into his shoulders. Erik groaned at the sharp electric pleasure of it.

This was the epitome of perfection, and right at the centre was Charles, the most wondrous man he had ever met and come to love.

“Erik… I love you,” Charles gasped as their eyes met. Erik smiled.

“I love you, Charles.”

The room was filled with their echoing moans, the bed creaking rhythmically as Erik drove inside Charles, his body curved around him protectively, encasing him in, still defending Charles to the last. He would never let anyone take Charles away from him, not the mutants, not Dr. Doom, not the humans. Charles was his and his alone. Forever.

“You’re mine… I love you…”

“Yours…” Charles agreed happily, moans pitching increasingly higher with every piston and buck of Erik's hips angled just right such that Charles only held Erik tighter, clung to him closer. Charles took him in, bared all of himself to Erik and accepted all of Erik in return.

They came together, with Erik buried deep inside Charles while he lazily bit marks all over that pale neck and throat, unabashedly showing the world who Charles belonged to when the telepath next stepped out of his room and back onto the streets. Which would be a long time to come. Erik had every intention of keeping him in his bed until they were both sore and sticky and aching. He was far from feeling sore or achy. Although he definitely felt satisfied and in complete bliss.

They curled up together and slept through the night, Erik’s front to Charles’ back. Their legs brushed against each other’s and Erik curled his arm around Charles' waist to pull him close, lacing their fingers together as they met again in the subconscious of Charles’ mind, Erik uncaring for the rest of the world.

In the morning, they would shower and after that, Erik would cook them both breakfast. A feast. Then, there would be more sex. Or if Charles had something he needed attending to, there would be no sex. Eventually though, there would be sex again, and even if there wasn’t, Erik was content to simply hold Charles in his arms. This was good enough for him.


End file.
